


That one Marinette and Kim moment

by singinglikeapenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I blame Haysu, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinglikeapenguin/pseuds/singinglikeapenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"dudes you know what's wrong with Marinette? she barely did half her routine yesterday at the gym I haven't seen her like this since-" and then he stops bc he was going to reveal who gave adrien his scarf to adrien!! and nino is just like making nOOOO gestures in the back"  </p><p>For wanderinglilly</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one Marinette and Kim moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderinglilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinglilly/gifts).



> Hello! So this little one shot was inspired by wanderinglilly (chatnoirslady on tumblr) while we were talking and she said "but??? gym bros kiminette" and there we go.

The kids were milling around the courtyard, as they usually did during their breaks. They caught up with private life affairs, told jokes and, most importantly, complained about Chloe.

  
On this particular day, Kim was a little out of it. He kept looking around him, searching for someone.

  
“Yo dude, chill out! What’s got you so agitated?” Adrien asked the muscleman.

  
“I’m looking for Marinette. She seemed really off her game yesterday. We were working out together and she barely did half of her routine! I haven’t seen her like this since –“ Kim was cut off by Nino ferociously making “cease and desist” signs behind Adrien’s back, knowing that Kim was going to bring up that time Marinette had made Adrien a scarf for his birthday (of course Nino knew – Alya would never be able of keeping that from him).

“Since what?” Adrien asked, oblivious to Kim’s internal struggle.

“Uh… Uh… Um…” Kim stammered, focusing on Nino face-palming behind Adrien. “Um since she entered that hat contest your dad did? She was so anxious about it and really wanted to win!”

“Huh” Adrien replied thoughtfully. “I wonder what could have her so stressed out then. My father hasn’t got anything fashion-related planned for teenagers and we don’t have any tests or anything stressful coming up…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m so worried!” Kim exclaimed. Just then, Marinette appeared in the corner of the courtyard, frantically signalling to Kim that she needed to speak to him ASAP.

“Right then I’m just gonna… See you later!” Kim rushed off to where Marinette was waiting for him. Once he reached the corner she was standing him, she pulled him into one of the corridors where no one was around. Kim wasn’t even surprised by the fact the Marinette had enough force to pull and unwilling teenager whose body mass was about 90% muscle into a deserted corridor. He’d seen her lift weights 5 times his usual ones.

“Hey! Listen, I’m sorry from dragging you away from what seemed to be a pretty intense discussion with Adrien-” Marinette began but Kim cut her off by reassuring her that no it wasn’t intense and he was about to leave anyway. He kept rambling until he realised she was glaring at him, waiting for him to shut up. She picked up from where she left off once he finally got the hint.

“Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. A … friend and I fought and it just really got me down. But I’m free tonight so we can totally make up for that horrible workout session this evening! 7pm at the gym?” Kim agreed to it readily, always up for spending time with Marinette. He would never actually admit it, but he was in total awe of this girl who kicked Max’s ass at videogames, could design like she was a professional, kept on top of her schoolwork, and could totally beat him in the gym (not that they competed. He just happened to notice it). And it’s not like he could “stake a claim” on her (as if he could. She’d whoop his ass) since Adrien had the hugest crush on this amazing girl. So he was totally fine for being the best bro possible (even defending her from Chloe on occasion).

“Great! I’ll see you then!” Marinette said as she walked off, re-joining Alya, Adrien and Nino a few minutes before the bell rang. Kim followed her, and joined them as well. Marinette shot him a smile before proclaiming loudly that no, it’s LE Nutella not LA Nutella, no matter how much Alya and Adrien protested saying “but it’s Italian and finishes with an “a”! It’s LA NUTELLA because that’s how grammar works!” and Kim thought he could never be happier than in their company.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i sort of stole one bit from wanderinglilly (the bit from the summary) bc she was throwing headcanons out there so yeah this happened.   
> Also the le/la nutella debate is a very serious one and one I have had a few times. It's not to be taken lightly


End file.
